Potions Chaos
by Saika Renegade
Summary: After a prank leaves Snape in St. Mungo's, Umbridge hires a new potions professor. However, this professor makes "unique" potions and isn't afraid to test them on people. Hogwarts, be afraid. Be very afraid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora (*gets whacked on the head* Don't call me Nymphadora!) Tonks, or any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, spells, creatures, etc. JK Rowling owns them. I do, however, own Caius Rousseau.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore sighed, as he looked through the report from St. Mungo's. In the first month of school, the Weasley Twins had decided to pull a prank on Professor Snape, which involved several fireworks, a wire rope and several chickens. The result of said prank: Snape would be in St. Mungo's from now, until summer. This meant that he had to find a substitute to fill in for Snape, which, normally, wouldn't be too bad. However, this year…

"Hem-hem," said a voice, causing Dumbledore to sigh again as he looked at the source of his trouble. In the doorway stood Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"Ah, Madam Umbridge, has the Minister selected the new Potions teacher," Dumbledore asked, the annoyance that he felt never appearing in his voice. This was the problem. Since Fudge had placed Umbridge in Hogwarts and made her High Inquisitor, she now had the power to fire and hire any Professor she wanted. Needless to say, this would only lead to problems.

"As a matter of fact, Headmaster, we have," Umbridge told him in her annoyingly sweet voice, handing him a file. After Dumbledore took the file, Umbridge began speaking again, "The Ministry, after careful deliberation, has decided to hire Caius Rousseau as the new Potions Master."

Dumbledore froze. Just hearing that name sent shivers up his spine, as he remembered his last vacation to France. Surely the Ministry couldn't be stupid enough to hire him? As soon as this question crossed his mind, however, he pushed it to one side. Of course the Ministry, or, more specifically, Fudge, would be stupid enough to hire him.

"Madam Umbridge, you can't seriously mean THE Caius Rousseau, the youngest ever potions master of the century?" he asked, but knowing the answer.

"Why yes, the very same. After all, who could be more qualified to teach students, then some close to their age?" she replied, rhetorically.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest, but then sighed, seeing that she would not be swayed. Still, he thought to himself, if one of his potions could cause Umbridge trouble, then it might be worth it.

"Very well, Madam Umbridge, I can see you can't be swayed in your decision, so I have no choice to but to accept your decision. When will Mr Rosseau be arriving?"

Umbridge smile widened, as someone knocked on the door.

"Right now," she said.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Harry sighed to himself, as the whispers that he'd been hearing since he'd returned to Hogwarts started up. Hurrying over to the Gryffindor table, he sat down and quickly grabbed some chicken.

As he looked over the Daily Prophet, Hermione, who had sat down across from him, suddenly spoke.

"Who's that sitting in Snape's chair?"

Looking up, Harry blinked in surprise as he saw an unknown man at the table, seemingly uninterested in what was happening.

The man was about 21 years old. He was about medium height and was unusually, but not overly, thin. His hair was black with purple highlights. Looking at his face, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of a fox, as the man had a narrow face, a pointy nose, and sharp, light blue eyes. All in all, he looked rather like a rebellious teenager.

Before Harry could wonder who the man was, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, before we start today, I have an announcement. No doubt you've heard that Professor Snape has been taken to St. Mungo's, after suffering from a rather nasty prank, involving fireworks, a wire rope and several chickens." Here, Dumbledore and several other people who had witnessed the prank winced, before he continued with his speech, "Now, I have been informed that he will not be returning until the summer. (Here several people cheered, before they were silenced by glares from the Slytherin table) Until then, Potions will be taught by Mr Caius Rousseau. Welcome Professor!"

Everyone clapped, but Rousseau was unresponsive as he continued to be uninterested in what was happening.

"Doesn't exactly look like a fun teacher," Ron muttered to Harry, as the clapping died down.

"No, but still, anyone's better than Snape," Harry replied, getting agreements from the majority of people who heard.

"Thinking about it, we've got him today haven't we?" Hermione asked, as she looked at her schedule.

"Yeah, sixth period," Ron said, as everyone began leaving.

"Well, at least we won't have Snape glaring at us the whole lesson," said Harry, as they left the hall.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Dungeons_

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Potions classroom, they were surprised to find everyone there, except Professor Rousseau.

"You don't think he got lost do you?" Harry asked, as they sat down in their seats. However, his question was answered when, as soon as they sat down, Rousseau entered the room.

"Alright, now my name's Caius Rousseau. I'm the youngest potions master of this century and from now until summer I am your Potions teacher. Now, I've read the schedule left by Professor Snape and do you know what I think of it?" he asked them. When they shook their heads, he picked it up and threw it across the room, "Absolute rubbish. What you're covering is covered by Beauxbatons students in their 3rd year, by Durmstrang students in their 2nd. So, I've decided that from now on you're doing things differently."

At this statement, he reached down and picked up a briefcase. Setting on the desk, he opened it, causing the students to gasp at what they saw.

Inside were hundreds, if not thousands of potions, all different colours.

"Now, these here are potions of my own creation, some which have been tested, others…not so much. And you get to try them all."

"Wait, you're using us a test subjects?!" Hermione asked, horrified.

There was a pause, as Professor Rousseau looked at her.

"I'm required to say no," he replied finally, doing little to appease the fear that had entered the classroom.

"So, who wants to go first?" he asked, as an unsettling grin appeared on his face.

Everyone gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora (*gets whacked on the head* Don't call me Nymphadora!) Tonks, or any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, spells, creatures, etc. JK Rowling owns them. I do, however, own Caius Rousseau.

_Hogwarts, Dungeons_

The seconds ticked on and on, as a stare off seemed to begin: the students on one side, staring rather fearfully at Professor Rousseau, who continued to stare at them with the unsettling grin on his face.

Ten seconds passed…

Twenty seconds passed…

A few of the students twitched slightly, as Caius continued to unnerve them.

Thirty seconds passed…

Forty seconds…

By now, the almost the entire class seemed to be twitching, as Caius continued to grin at them, his eyes glinting slightly as the seconds continued to tick on, continuing to unnerve the students, who were beginning to lose their cool.

Fifty seconds….

Si-

"Oh alright, fine! I'll test out one of your stupid potions!" Ron shouted, as he stood up abruptly. However, everyone realized that he'd gone too far, as Caius' face went completely blank, and an air of tension filled the room, causing everyone to freeze in place.

Caius rose from the desk and walked slowly towards Ron, somehow appearing more intimidating than Snape and, Harry was forced to admit, even Voldemort. He stopped in front of Ron, who was stuck where he was, a look of fear on his face.

"Now, I can accept many things. Ministry stupidity, Rita Skeeter's writing (Here, Hermione looked smug, before she remembered the current situation), but one thing I can't stand is someone calling my potions stupid…" he said, causing Ron to shake slightly, as Caius towered over him, looking like an incarnation of Death.

"That being said, congratulations on being brave enough to volunteer! Five points to Gryffindor!" Caius said cheerfully, causing the entire class to sweat drop or face fault at his sudden change in personality, as Ron sighed in relief.

"Now, onto the fun stuff, the potions! Now let's see here…" Caius said, as he began to look through his potions, occasionally muttering things like, "No, that's no good", "I don't want a repeat of that", and "No, that's useless".

"Aha! Here we go, this one's perfect!" Caius said, as he held up a light silver potion, before handing it to Ron, who took it gingerly. "Down the hatch with that Mr Weasley!"

Ron looked at the potion hesitantly, but mastered his courage and downed the potion in one go. "Wow, that didn't taste as bad as I-" Ron began, but stopped as his skin began bubble and ripple slightly. He gasped suddenly, as he clutched his stomach in pain, collapsing to the ground as his hair began to lengthen.

"Now," Caius began, ignoring Ron's moans and groans, as he lay on the floor, writhing, "This is a slight variation of the Polyjuice Potion, which allows you to turn into another person. This took me years to perfect, but the results were exactly what I hoped for. How this potion varies is that, instead of turning into a person, it turns you into…"

Ron stopped writhing, taking several deep breaths, before gingerly standing up. Everyone gasped, before some began laughing and giggling, whilst others just stared in shock.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked, but froze when he noticed something off. "W-what happened to my voice?!" he asked, as he looked down, causing his eyes to widen. "W-why the hell do I have boobs?!" he asked, looking at Caius, who merely smirked, looking rather proud with himself.

"You see Mr Weasley, this potions turns the drinker into the opposite sex. So, until it wears off or you drink the antidote, you're now a girl," Caius told him.

…

"I'M A WHAT?!"

* * *

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly, as Ron followed him and Hermione out of the classroom.

After Ron's outburst, he'd demanded that Caius give him the antidote, which Caius gave him, though he looked a little put out at Ron's request. Afterwards, he'd got them to take notes on the effect of the potion and answered any questions that they had. He had to admit, despite a little craziness; Caius was probably one of the best teachers at Hogwarts.

"That was a great lesson, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded in agreement, while Ron grumbled his, still a bit annoyed over the fact he'd been turned into a girl. 'Still', he thought, as they entered the Great Hall, 'at least it wouldn't happen again'.

However, in his haste, Ron had forgotten on thing.

Murphy's Law: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

* * *

Caius groaned, as he sat down in his chair. 'I'm not cut out for this,' he thought to himself, as he looked at the ceiling.

To be honest, he didn't want to work at Hogwarts, but that Ministry toad, Umbridge, had threatened to have his work confiscated if he didn't go there. He knew why she wanted him there: She wanted him to spy on Dumbledore and Potter for her. However, he didn't really care about any false conspiracy about how Dumbledore was trying to take over the Ministry and Potter was some attention seeking liar. All he cared about were his potions.

Suddenly, a *pop!* sound filled the room and a squeaky voice filled the room.

"Is you'se Professor Rousey?"

"ARGH!" Caius screamed, as he jumped up in the air slightly only to crash to the ground, causing the house elf who had popped into the room to sweat drop.

"I-Iz Professor Rousey ok?" the house elf asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok…" Caius said, as he got to his feet. Dusting himself off, he turned around to face the elf.

"So, who're you?" he asked politely.

"Oh, my name is Dobby sir, Dobby the house-elf!" The house-elf, Dobby, said excitedly.

"Right, nice to meet you. So, are you looking for something in particular?" Caius asked.

"Oh, yes sir! Professor Dumbly asked if you had any potions to helps with tonight's meals taste." Dobby told him.

"Ah right, just hang on a second, I've got something for that around here," Caius said, as he looked through his potions. He spotted it, picked it up and handed it to Dobby.

"There you go, that should improve the foods taste largely," Caius said grinning as Dobby bowed in thanks and disappeared. Caius smiled, as he began to go back to his desk, when he suddenly froze as he looked at his potions.

His taste potion had been right next to the sex change potion he'd shown earlier.

The taste potion was still there.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go out for dinner," Caius said, nodding before heading to the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" he said, as he Floo'ed over there.

* * *

_The Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Harry grit his teeth in annoyance at all the whispers that were going on around the all directed at him. He decided to take out his anger on his steak pie that he was eating, completely destroying it before eating it.

"Oh honestly Harry, you should just ignore them," Hermione said, as she took a bite out of her food.

Harry opened his mouth, about to argue that she didn't know what it was like, when he suddenly began to feel weird. Looking up, he saw that everyone else in the Hall was also feeling it, as looks of confusion and worry appeared on everyone's faces. Suddenly, he gasped and clutched his stomach, as he felt like his insides were burning. His hair began to lengthen, and he felt a slight increase of weight on the upper part of his chest.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, much to Harry's relief. However, as he picked up off the floor, he gasped, as he looked at Hermione.

"Her-Hermione-" Harry began, but stopped as he noticed a change in his voice. As he looked down, he gasped, as he saw several changes in his body. For one, he was a lot slimmer, and his clothes seemed bigger than they were before. Two, he had boobs, big boobs.

Looking at Hermione, he saw her gasp as she noticed the changes to her body. She was well-built, her hair was shorter and her breasts had gone. Looking around, he noticed that the same had happened to everyone else, even the teachers. Professor McGonagall was yelling at Fred and George, who were protesting that they had anything to do with it, pointing at their own changes as proof. Hagrid was in shock over his changes. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be taking it in his stride, as he calmly continued to eat his food. Umbridge looked even more like a toad than before, her eyes almost bulging at what had happened to her.

"How could this have happened?" Harry heard Seamus ask, a female tint to his accent.

As if to answer his question, the doors to the Great Hall opened, causing everyone's attention to focus on that.

Professor Caius Rousseau stopped, looking up from his Chinese meal, his chopsticks poised to strike.

"Wow, I'm so glad I went out for a meal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora (*gets whacked on the head* Don't call me Nymphadora!) Tonks, or any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, spells, creatures, etc. JK Rowling owns them. I do, however, own Caius Rousseau.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

After the fallout from Caius' appearance (which involved a number of unflattering words from the Weasley twins that would make a drunken sailor blush, and that they never would have said in front of their mother), everyone had calmed down, although there was still some muttering and glares directed at Caius, who just slurped down his Chinese meal unconcernedly.

"Hem hem, Professor Rousseau…" Umbridge began (who looked even more toad-like as a man).

*Slurp*

Umbridge twitched slightly, but continued to talk. "Perhaps you could…"

*Slurp*

Umbridge twitched again, her smile and voice now forced. "Could you…"

*Slurp!*

"PROFESSOR ROUSSEAU!" Umbridge shouted, finally losing her patience.

Caius looked up, quickly slurping down a noodle. "Sorry, did you say something?"

A few snickers ran through the Hall, but were silenced as Dumbledore stood up, his face serious, though his eyes twinkled slightly with amusement.

"Professor Rousseau, would you please tell us when this potion is likely to wear off?" he asked Caius.

"Normally, a few hours…" Caius said, putting down his Chinese, as he began to explain.

"Normally?" Hermione asked, her male voice filled with interest, but also concern.

"Well, normally, the potion would be taken on its own. However, taking into account the extra factors, such as food and drink, the effects of the potion will probably be prolonged until…" Caius told them, trailing of as he did some calculation.

"Until?" Harry asked, his mind already dreading the answer.

"A few days, give or take," Caius said, nodding his head as he finished his calculations.

Silence filled the hall once again at the revelation. Taking this opportunity, Caius returned to eating his Chinese with vigour, not wanting it to go to waste.

Suddenly, the majority of the students started shouting, violently protesting, swearing and (in the case of Malfoy) threating to have him sacked.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called out, his voice, while now feminine, still holding the same amount of power that it normally did. The hall instantly quieted.

"Now, while this is an unforeseen turn of events," Dumbledore began, eliciting some snorts from a few of the students at his understatement, "I am afraid that all we can do is wait until Professor Rousseau has created an antidote, which I am sure that he will begin making as soon as possible. Isn't that right, Professor?"

Caius looked up again. "Huh? Oh yeah, right, an antidote. I'll get started first thing in the morning," he told them, before returning to his meal.

Dumbledore sighed to himself, as he began to feel a headache starting. Nevertheless, he nodded his head, as he turned his attention back to the students. "Until the antidote is finished, I feel it best to cancel all classes. Now, I feel that it is best for you all to return your dormitories. Off you trot!"

With that dismissal, the students got up and headed off to their dormitories. Once the last student had left, the entire staff turned their attention to Caius, who was pretty sure that his Chinese meal was linked to some sort of never-ending void, as he'd been eating it for the last few minutes with no end in sight.

"Do you have anything to say, Caius?" McGonagall asked him, her face showing her anger at the situation.

"Yeah," Caius said, as he stared at his Chinese, "They forgot the fortune cookie…"

* * *

_Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Common Room_

The Ravenclaws were divided on what to feel. On the one hand, they were very angry at what had happened, but on the other hand, it was a brilliant example of potion making. Due to this, the majority of the Ravenclaws were doing what they did best: studying. However, one very observant Ravenclaw noticed something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lovegood?" he asked, looking around.

"Looney? No, why?" asked Marietta Edgecombe, showing her usual lack of concern about the eccentric Ravenclaw.

Before the Ravenclaw could answer, the portrait opened and Luna Lovegood skipped in. While this was a normal occurrence, under the current circumstances, this drew everyone's attention.

Why? Because she was still a girl.

"L-Lovegood? How are you still a girl?" The Ravenclaw asked her, looking at her in shock.

"Hmm? Oh, the Nargles told me that it would be best to avoid having dinner here tonight, so I skipped it. I should be alright for breakfast though. I hope there's pudding," she told them, before skipping up to the dormitory, leaving all the Ravenclaws staring at the staircase in shock.

* * *

The next morning, everything was quiet around Hogwarts. The owls were sleeping peacefully in the Owlery, a few unicorns were grazing in the Forbidden Forest and the Giant Squid was swimming lazily around the lake, when suddenly…

*BOOM!*

An explosion sounded from the Potions classroom, startling everyone awake. The owls awoke, angered by the early start and proceeded to attack Filch, who had just entered the Owlery to clean it up for the rest of the day. The unicorns fled into the Forest in fear, trampling over one of the paths leading to the centaur village, which they would attribute to Mars being bright the night beforehand, while the Giant Squid disappeared underwater, accidently hitting a rock and blocking the drain leading to the second floor girls bathroom, which would cause Moaning Myrtle to spend the rest of the day moaning about how even the fish didn't want to be seen with her.

The door to the Potions classroom opened and Caius popped his head out quickly.

"Sorry, my bad!" he called out, before disappearing back inside (thus missing the angry groans sounding out from around the castle) and returning to making the antidote.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Harry groaned, still annoyed at having lost a few hours' sleep, and looked around the Great Hall. Everywhere he looked, he saw the same thing on everyone's faces: tiredness and annoyance at Caius. The only two people who weren't affected were Caius himself (who was eating his breakfast without a care in the world) and Dumbledore (whose eyes were twinkling in amusement).

Looking round the Gryffindor table, he noticed that Lavender and Parvati were bemoaning the fact that they couldn't wear makeup or any of their old clothes (new clothes had been provided before they'd left the common room), while Fred and George were muttering to themselves, planning their so-called 'revenge of epic proportions' against Caius.

Looking at the other tables, he noticed that the Ravenclaws were still somewhat in shock from Luna's appearance and weren't touching their food, preferring to stare at her. Luna herself was eating her food merrily, particularly enjoying the pudding.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to be taking the current situation in their stride, not seeming to be overly bothered with it, apart from the problem of being the different sex. Harry suspected that they wouldn't hold it against Caius, but he could have been wrong. He knew from last year to not underestimate the Hufflepuffs.

The Slytherins were probably the worst of the lot, mostly due to Malfoy, Harry suspected. The majority of them were all glaring at Caius, probably planning their own revenge against him. Harry normally would have felt worried for him, but for some reason, when he looked at Caius, he reckoned that he should feel sorry for the Slytherins instead. The only Slytherins that weren't participating in it were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini, who were eating their breakfast calmly.

As soon as he had finished, Caius left for the potions classroom, to continue making the antidote. Harry finished his breakfast and was about to leave the Hall when McGonagall called for him

"Mr Potter! I'm afraid that you will have to return to the common room for an emergency meeting regarding the current…situation," she told him.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, hoping that the potion wouldn't last any longer.

"No, it's just that the staff have decided that the students should be informed about the…aspects of their new forms that they weren't aware of and how to cope with them," McGonagall told him.

"H-how do you mean?" Harry asked, somehow finding this worse.

"You know, the…differences between the male and female body and…the side effects…anyway, please attend the meeting," McGonagall told him, blushing slightly at the awkwardness of the conversation as she left.

Harry was still for a few minutes.

"I wonder if it's too late to get an emergency visit to the Hospital Wing," he asked himself.

* * *

After three days, and numerous incidents that included students walking into the wrong bathrooms and a number of male students being sent to the Hospital Wing to deal with their first (and hopefully last) period, Caius gave the students some good news.

"Now, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the antidote will be done and ready by dinner tonight. So…yeah," he finished lamely, before heading back to the Potions classroom, ignoring the students cheers of relief and joy.

At dinner, the students waited eagerly for Caius to arrive, counting down the seconds till dinner.

5 seconds…

4 seconds…

3 seconds…

2 seconds…

1 second…

They waited.

He didn't show up.

"Ok, where the hell is this guy with his stupid-!" Draco Malfoy began, before he got cut off as lighting flashed and Caius appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hope that wasn't a comment about my potions…" he said, staring at Malfoy, who shook his head frantically.

"Good!" Caius said, smiling as he turned around, only to be screamed at by Umbridge.

"Mr Rousseau, you're late!" she screamed.

"Ah, sorry about that. But you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to start over …" he told her, causing everyone to sweat drop as the same thought passed through their minds: Such a lame excuse…

"Anyway, just so you know, the antidote's been finished and I've added it to the food, so you'll been back to normal once you take it," he told them, as he over to the Staff table and began to eat another Chinese meal.

As soon as the food arrived, everyone began to dig into the food eagerly. What followed seemed to be the exact opposite of what happened when they'd taken the potion. Instead of a feeling of sharp pain, they felt warmth spreading over their body. The male students felt their breasts disappearing, being replaced with their "unit", while the females felt the opposite.

Everyone cheered in happiness, before they were interrupted by an angry shriek from Umbridge who, they noticed, was still a man.

"MR ROUSSEAU, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she yelled, as she glared at him, her eyes looking as if they were about to pop out of her head.

"Huh? Oh, right, I ran out of potion before I could add it to the last bit of food. Don't worry though, I can probably get another batch done…In about a week or so…" Caius told her.

Umbridge screamed in anger and left the hall as quickly as she could.

"Hey look! They remembered the cookie this time!" Caius said, smiling happily as he opened it, "You will defeat a great evil. Told you these things worked."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Caius smiled to the class of seventh years.

"So, apart from the little upset a few days ago, everything's going ok with you?" he asked, getting some glares from the students, apart from the Weasley twins, who nodded their heads.

Caius smiled, taking a drink out of his coffee mug, not noticing the Weasley twins smirk at each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but grunted in pain as he began to change.

The Weasley Twins smiled and laughed, as they watched Caius turn into a girl. However, they stopped as they saw what he's turned into.

Before them stood someone who could rival a Veela in looks, her beauty being unmatched by any other girl in school. She looked at the Weasley Twins, and then moaned slightly.

"Mmm, you two did this to me I presume?" she asked, smiling as they nodded dumbly.

"Well, that's ok, but these clothes are really tight…" she said, as she grasped her top and began to take it off, smirking as she saw the Twins began to blush bright red.

"Oh, by the way…I'm not wearing anything underneath this…" she told them, which was the tripping point, as they both collapsed onto the floor, smiling stupidly as they suffered from nosebleeds, their overactive imaginations working against them.

The woman smirked, as she put her top down and looked at the shocked class.

"And that students," Caius told them, "Is why you don't mess with me."

* * *

So, as you can see, the chaos of the sex change potion is over! To be honest, while I'm happy with the chapter, one or two bits I'm not quite sure on, so my apologies if some bits aren't very good. Also, sorry this has taken so long! College has been a right pain, but I finally got round to this! ^^

Also, sorry if anyone finds anything in this insulting. That wasn't my intention if it does look like it. In m mind, at their age, a lot of the students don't want to know a lot about the inner workings of the opposite sexes body, but if anything in this comes off as sexist, then I apologize and assure you that wasn't my intention.

Anyway, next time, another new potion enters the mix! Will the denizens of Hogwarts be able to cope when they face one of their fiercest opponents: their own laziness?


End file.
